


Demands

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!"

Sam hadn't meant to shout, or snap, she was supposed to be the submissive one in this scenario, but Cam was unsure about it all. He had been from the beginning, from when she'd first mentioned it and now she was tied to his bed and he was still unsure.

It wasn't that he couldn't be dominate, she knew better and that he couldn't hurt people, she'd seen different, but he was holding off on this because he wasn't sure she deserved this, he didn't really believe she wanted this.

And even though she was naked, face down on his bed arms stretched out and tied to the bed posts with harsh rope taken from the SGC stores, it was hard to convince him.

"Touch me," she said.

"What?" he stuttered.

She smiled into his green quilt, thrusting her hips into the bed, rubbing her centre into the material and getting little friction. She groaned.

"Touch me," she moaned.

"Oh, oh right."

He was still dressed, jeans and a shirt, and approached the bed. He ran a hand up her leg, feeling between her thighs, the wetness there made him jolt his hand away in surprise at first, before he delved in deeper, pushing her legs apart to feel a little more, pushing into her, and pressing down on her clit. She moaned and pushed back against him.

"See?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, voice strained. She turned her head to look at him. He kept moving his fingers, a little pressure on her clit, a little at her entrance, teasing her. It wasn't what she wanted but he was enjoying it, enjoying her reactions, the way she pushed into her hand, or into the bedspread. The little moans of pleasure or groans of frustration. He pushed a finger into her body, leaving over her, so he could nip at the back of her neck, unable to contain himself. He could barely contain his growing erection.

"Cameron," she whined, "please."

"Please what?"

"Please, hit me."

She had asked for it, expected it but the force of it took her by surprise. His palm hit her bare ass with a swish of air then the loud slap of skin that forced her into the bed with a jolt. She cried out in pain, felt Cam hesitate, his hand resting on her sore skin before he whipped his arm back and hit her again. She cried out in pleasure, a moan that vibrated from her chest and she bucked her hips into the bed again.

He hit her again, and again, her ass turning red under the blow, his fingers pressing between her thighs every so often to feel how wet she was, how tight she was too, how much she wanted this. He couldn't discern between the cries of pain and pleasure but figured that was the point. He didn't really understand this, he'd spanked a couple of girlfriends during sex before but this was very different.

For starters he and Sam weren't in that sort of relationship, this was a favour that was getting out of hand. His own needs were starting to make him growl with every slap.

"Cam, Cam, stop, stop," Sam sobbed.

He did.

He almost fell to the floor with the force of stopping the next blow and Sam twisted around, the rope rubbing into her wrists as she struggled to get onto her back.

"Cameron," she moaned, hitching her hips up, "fuck me."

He stripped down, his jeans and boxers hitting the floor, throwing his shirt across the room before crawling over her and kissing her hard. She arched her back to try and get some contact with his skin, but he hovered over her, kissing her, running his lips down to her neck.

"Cam, please, please," she begged, "we can go slow another time."

"Promise?" he grunted, lowering himself down a little so his erection brushed over her centre.

"Promise," she whined.

He nodded and reached between them, grabbing his erection and guiding himself into her heat. He pushed in slowly, holding himself above her still, biting his lip to hold the cry of pleasure building in his chest surrounded by her body.

"Oh fuck, Sam," he groaned. She smiled at him, but he didn't see, his brain thinking only about how their bodies were connected. She thrust her hips up and he moaned, then started to move. Sam was right they could do slow another time, should do slow another time because she was too far gone to take anything else, and he was too worked up to really do anything else.

So he moved, resting his weight on his hands, and moving his hips as hard as he could, as hard as he had slapped her ass. Every inward thrust had her groaning in pain as her sore ass rubbed against the bed covers, and cry out in pleasure as he hit a perfect spot inside her. Every time he pulled out it felt like his heart and lungs were being pulled from his very chest and he couldn't stay quiet. They both moaned, out of sync with each other, their breath out of sync with their movements and god he wanted more of this, wanted a favour of his own.

He was hitting her deep, rocking her back and it was such a sweet feel, the grip of her body, the heat surrounding him, he never wanted it to end but if it went on forever it might kill him and Sam was crying out so loud his neighbours would be complaining soon. Hopefully.

She screamed. A high pitched strangled 'ah' noise as she came beneath him, tied to his bed, squeezing his cock and shaking, shaking.

Oh, no, he was shaking, jerking, coming himself deep into her body, heat coming from both of them and then he collapsed, their bodies finally touching properly from head to toe, their breathing syncing up as her chest heaved up.

"Fuck Sam."

"Thank you Cam," she sobbed out. "I owe you."

He pulled away to look at her face, a few tears making wet lines over her flushed skin. He decided not to ask.

"I have my own demands."


End file.
